Lies!
by ByunBaekheeyun
Summary: Baekhyun dengan segala kemampuannya namun tak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Dengan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau bahkan ia menggunakan kebohongan yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa akibatnya membohongi sahabat dekatnya, laki-laki yang dia sukai, pria tinggi dengan telinga lebar. Kerena sahabat, laki-laki, dan pria adalah orang yang sama. GS/Chabaek
1. Chapter 1

**Lies?!**

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

EXO member and other cast

Rated : T

GS

 **Baekhyun dengan segala kemampuannya namun tak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Dengan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau bahkan ia menggunakan kebohongan yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa akibatnya membohongi sahabat dekatnya, laki-laki yang dia sukai, pria tinggi dengan telinga lebar. Kerena sahabat, laki-laki, dan pria adalah orang yang sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Socrates"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa kau tahu Socrates? Filosof yang mengajarkan bahwa manusia dan lingkungannya merupakan subyek untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang kebenaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek pelajaran apa yang paling kau sukai?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sahabatnya yang dungu. Hei apakah mereka baru berkenalan bahkan untuk menanyakan hal sepele tentang apa yang dia sukai.

"Kau gila? Baiklah aku menyukai sejarah, matematika, IT, desaign, seni, emmmm, apalagi ya."

"Hei bilang saja kau menyukai semua. Jika kau menyukai semua aku juga. Aku menyukai semua dan aku menyukaimu."

Chanyeol, kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan cukup membuat hati seseorang bergetar. Namun ia tahu apa arti 'suka' yang dimaksud.

"Ahh. Aku juga menyukaimu Yeol bukankah kita teman."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya sekarang teman entah untuk kedepannya nanti. Karena Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol.

 **Lies?!**

Pagi indah tentu saja tidak indah bagi mereka yang sebenarnya malas untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan cuaca dingin menusuk tulang. Baekhyun menguap kesekian kali, baginya setiap hari asal ia dan Chanyeol dapat meluangkan waktu bersama maka itu akan indah.

Baekhyun selesai bersiap tinggal menunggu Chanyeol datang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang bertetangga tentu saja mereka berteman sejak kecil, dan keluarga keduanya memang cukup dekat karena memang sesama kolega bisnis.

"Baekk? Cepat!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan mobil? motor? Sepedapun aku tak masalah? Ayo kita naiki saja daripada harus berjalan kaki ke halte setiap hari"

Entah kenapa Baekhyun selalu merengek untuk hal yang satu ini. Dan Chanyeol selalu memberi alasan yang sama.

"Baek kau selalu tahu alasanku jadi aku tak perlu menjawabnya bukan?" Chanyeol mengusak kepala Baekhyun lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

"Yaaa, karena pacar barumu yang baru genap satu bulan kalian berpacaran. Dan sekarang karena titahnya kita harus bejalan menuju halte setiap hari."

Baekhyun hafal dengan alasan yang selalu diberikan Chanyeol. Alasan mereka tidak menggunakan kendaraan pribadi seperti murid lainnya adalah karena pacar Chanyeol. Pacar Chanyeol melarang Chanyeol menaiki kendaraan mewah karena pasti banyak yang akan bertambah kagum pada Chanyeol. Tentu saja itu berlaku juga pada Baekhyun, karena mereka satu, semua harus dilalui bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyaa, kalian berjalan selama satu bulan ini? Ini sudah genap menjadi satu bulan dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju halte dan berhenti di depan halte sekolah, aku mencatatnya."

"Kyungsoo, ini semua karena pacar baru Chanyeol, kau tahu kan?"

Baekhyun berusaha menyindir Chanyeol walaupun itu memang sengaja dan bercanda ia lakukan. Tapi selalu Chanyeol tertawa lebar dengan sindiran itu. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Iris matanya melirik Chanyeol, sakit, bodoh, jahat yang ia rasakan sekarang. Baekhyun tak suka semua yang berurusan dengan Chanyeol mengganggu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek apa Chanyeol pernah bertukar kabar dengan pacarnya? Berkirim foto? Ayolah cerita padaku."

"Kyung kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah suka membahas Chanyeol-ku dengan orang lain selain aku."

Baekhyun mencoba menggertak Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya. Pacar Chanyeol? Yupss, Chanyeol berpacaran saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu ditaman Seoul. Saat itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke toko buku, sebelumnya Baekhyun berpesan akan terlambat kerana urusan paduan suara disekolah, maka Chanyeol menunggu di taman. Tapi yang ada Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mengaku bertamasya ke negaranya. Memang pacar Chanyeol berasal dari China. Dari taman itulah mereka mulai berkenalan. Dan lebih konyolnya lagi, Chanyeol bercerita bahwa saat bertemu ia tidak melihat wajah pacarnya bahkan mendengar suaranya, dia jatuh cinta dengan tingkah lucu pacarnya.

Baekhyun tidak sempat habis pikir kenapa sahabatnya begitu dungu soal itu. Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun senang sekaligus kecewa dalam bersamaan. Baekhyun sahabat, tetangga, namun juga mata-mata bagi Chanyeol untuk pacarnya walaupun itu hanya satu kali Baekhyun dan pacar Chanyeol berkirim sns dan Baekhyun dititah untuk menjadi mata-mata.

Pacar Chanyeol yang ditemuinya di taman Seol adalah Xi Lu Yuan.

 **Lies?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END**

 **Itu semua tergantung readers yang berminat dengan FF ini.**

 **Author post pendek karena lihat dulu respon dari readers sekalian.**

 **Ini baru awalnya aja, soal membohongi kalian akan tahu nantinya.**

 **Mohon reviewnya, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan~**

 **_GOMAWO_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lies?!**

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol

EXO member and other cast

Rated : T

GS

 **Baekhyun dengan segala kemampuannya namun tak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Dengan mendapatkan apa yang ia mau bahkan ia menggunakan kebohongan yang dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa akibatnya membohongi sahabat dekatnya, laki-laki yang dia sukai, pria tinggi dengan telinga lebar. Kerena sahabat, laki-laki, dan pria adalah orang yang sama.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Socrates"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa kau tahu Socrates? Filosof yang mengajarkan bahwa manusia dan lingkungannya merupakan subyek untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan tentang kebenaran.**

 **chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baek kau mau video call dengan Yuan? Aku sangat merindukannya."

Chanyeol menerawang jauh kelangit sore, taman komplek memang lenggang lantaran waktu hampir senja.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya!Ayolah Yeol ini malam jumat kau dapat menelfonnya dirumah. Lagi pula apa pernah dia mau video call dengan mu selama ini?"

"Kau benar, tapi setidaknya aku mendengarnya bernyanyi terkadang, kau tahu Baek suaranya seperti penyanyi berbakat, aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi tentu aku juga menyukai suaramu itu."

"Selebritis?Penyanyi?Apa kau ingin Yuan menjadi seperti itu? Kau suka pacarmu selebritis?"

"Aku suka, asal dia Yuan" Chanyeol dengan wajah bodohnya bak orang gila.

Baekhyun tersenyum untuk sekian kalinya, bersama Chanyeol memang membuatnya gila. Cukup gila karena Baekhyun menyukai lelaki orang lain.

 **Lies?!**

Baekhyun berbaring 15 menit untuk menunggu maskernya kering, walaupun sudah kering Baekhyun malas rumahan memang pilihannya daripada menggunakan bahan selalu tampil cantik, hanya untuk didepan Chanyeol kalau bukan untuk menarik hati Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas tak mungkin.

"Baekhyuneee~"

Kyungsoo dengan girang berteriak membuka pintu tiba-tiba dan memasuki area pribadi milik tiba-tiba itu pula membuat masker Baekhyun yang rata menjadi pecah-pecah.

"Kau gila?Kenapa tidak menelfonku sebelum datang?"

"Ayolah Baek, ini malam Jumat, Sehun baru saja sampai di Korea dan dia mengajak kita untuk makan diluar. Kumohonn!"

"Sehun?Bocah ingusan itu?Yang benar saja, aku tak percaya anak seperti dia jauh-jauh sekolah ke negeri panda."

"Kau akan terkejut melihatnya sekarang, dia begitu tampan, maskulin, ahhh kau akan aku bukan sepupunya aku akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sahabat konyolnya ini memang selalu Baekhyun mengakhiri acara bersantainya dan bersiap-siap.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melesat mengendarai audi milik Kyungsoo menuju Kafe. Sampainya di Cafe, benar yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, Sehun terlihat menawan dan tentu tampan. Tahun-tahun berlalu hingga merubahnya sedemikian rupa.

"Baekhyun noona, kau mengingatku bukan?Aku Oh Sehun mu noona!"

Sehun mengulurkan tangan yang disambut ramah oleh Baekhyun. Dan percakapan hangat pun dimulai hingga tak terasa mereka bertiga memesan menu tambahan. Sesekali diringi candaan Baekhyun, mau tak mau Kyungsoo dan Sehun tertawa lepas membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh maklum.

~Call me baby~….

Handphone Baekhyun berbunyi dengan nama kontak "Park CY", Baekhyun buru-buru menganggakatnya.

"Baekkk?Kau dimana?Aku kerumahmu hanya ada maid saja?"

"Hei yeol, aku hanya bermain dengan Kyungsoo diluar, kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah, kau tahu Yuan tidak dapat kuhubungi sejak tadi sore Baek, aku jadi khawatir padanya."

Baekhyun tersedak minumannya sendiri, Heol, Kyungsoo bahkan tahu Baekhyun akan bereaksi berlebihan setelah mendengar kalimat dari Chanyeol. Yahhh, bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun terlampau senang karena ia kira Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya lantaran ia tidak dirumah, namun jauh dari angannya Chanyeol malah bercerita tentang Yuan. Pukulan telak bagi Byun Baekhyun.

"Ayolah yeol, dia pasti sedang sibuk atau apalah semacam datanglah kerumahku setelah ini. Kau akan terkejut apa yang akan aku bawa nanti." Baekhyun mengangkat senyum manisnya pada Sehun. Tentu saja yang akan dibawa adalah Sehun.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu diruang tengah, jangan terlalu lama, perempuan tidak baik keluar selarut ini."

"Hyaaa, ini baru jam 9. Baiklah aku akan segera datang."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol menunggu dengan tenang sambil menyalakan televisi, dan tentu saja beberapa maid berhamburan untuk menghidangkan camilan. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan maid dirumah Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol mengenal beberapa yang maid yang bekerja lama di rumah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terus mencoba menghubungi nomor kekasihnya. Dan jawaban akhir dari operator bahwa nomor yang sedang ditujunya sedang sibuk. Itu membuat Chanyeol geram. Chanyeol terlalu protective selama ini pada kekasihnya. Dan tentu saja kekasihnya tak pernah menghilang tanpa kabar apapun, biasanya kekasihnya berpamit dahulu.

Chanyeol yang bosan akhirnya memilih untuk berkeliling namun sambil terus menelfon kekasihnya. Terkadang ia berfikir kenapa dirinya seperti orang gila yang telah kehilangan anak. Salah satu tujuannya adalah kamar Baekhyun. Dan sialnya lagi kamar Baekhyun terkunci dengan password, Chanyeol menebak-nebak dengan hal yang disekitarnya dan Baekhyun. Namun tak ada satupun yang benar. Hingga akhirnya kepala pelayan datang.

"Maaf Tuan Chanyeol, tapi hanya Nona Baekhyun saja yang tahu passwordnya."

"Ayolah, kau pasti tahu paman, cepatlah buka. Aku ini Chanyeol bukan siapa-siapa." Chanyeol menegaskan dengan penuh penekanan, walaupun kalimat itu seperti memohon.

"Sekali lagi maaf Tuan Chanyeol, Nona Bakehyun mengatakan , sekalipun Tuan Chanyeol yang masuk."

"Heol. Baiklah, apa yang Baekhyun sembunyikan. Blue film?Foto telanjangku?"

Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sambil berlalu dari kamar Baekhyun. Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun segera masuk kedalam yang disambut beberapa maid pribadinya. Baekhyun menanyakan posisi Chanyeol, sang empu ternyata ada ditaman belakang rumah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang tangannya dipenuhi makanan yang dibeli Kyungsoo sebelum kerumah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Kau menunggu lama?"

Baekhyun berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol, lalu mecium pipi laki-laki tinggi itu. Sang empu hanya tersenyum dan membalas cium kening Baekhyun.

"Heol, dan sekarang apa? Skinsip yang kalian ciptakan lebih dari yang aku duga, Daebak."Kyungsoo berkomentar dengan mata belonya.

"Hyung, tadinya aku ingin menyambut mu hangat, tapi setelah melihat apa yang barusan terjadi, aku jadi ragu."

Sehun, laki-laki itu berkomentar dingin, yang hanya dibalas gelak tawa oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun mengakui ia memang benci dengan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut kedekatan seorang laki-laki dengan uri-Baekhyunnya. Namun Chanyeol diberi keringanan karena Chanyeol memang terlebih dahulu kenal Baekhyun daripada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol datang memeluk Sehun akrab. 2 tahun memang waktu yang singkat, namun itu cukup membuat seorang rindu dengan seseorang yang telah Chanyeol anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk bermain dan bercanda ditaman belakang dekat dengan kolam renang. Chanyeol beberapa kali mengerjai Kyungsoo dengan berpura-pura mendorongnya kekolam. Usaha yang bagus karena Kyungsoo beberapa kali terkejut. Dan akhirnya…

BYURR…

Kyungsoo terjebur kedalam kolam karena ulah Chanyeol dan Sehun, mereka berdua bersekongkol menjatuhkannya. Baekhyun hanya tertawa dan menyuruh seorang maid mengambil handuk. Untung saja saat ini sedang musim panas, sehingga Kyungsoo beruntung tidak terjebur saat musim dingin yang entah betapa dinginnya air kolam itu.

"Kyung, masuklah ke kamarku berganti pakaian, aku akan menyusul."

Kyungsoo yang berbalut handuk segera masuk kekamar Baekhyun. Cukup jauh dan itu membuat Kyungsoo hampit tergelincir karena tubuhnya yang basah membuat lantai licin. Dan tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu password kamar Baekhyun. Ayolah, darimana Kyungsoo dapat bebas masuk seenakknya jika ia tidak tahu passwordnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang memberi password dengan angka 01, sangat mudah diingat, walaupun Baekhyun tipe orang yang pintar.

"God, apa dia tidak tahu aku basah aku akan mengambil pakaian asal."

Saat Kyungsoo membuka almari, ia melihat suatu benda yang ia tak yakini Baekhyun pemiliknya. Ayolah benda itu sangat kuno. Ide gila muncul tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo mengotak-atik benda itu dan …

Matanya membulat, jari tangannya berhenti mengeksplorasi benda tiba-tiba berpikir lamban. Hingga akhirnya suara Baekhyun mengejutkannya.

"Kyung, kenapa kau tahu password..-"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Baek."

Kyungsoo memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya, dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan saja kau selamat Byun.

 **.**

.

 **TBC**

 **Annyeong, ini Chap 2 yang author post. Gimana?Saran dan kritik sangat author perlukan. Author berterimakasih pada readers sekalian yang bersedia follow maupun favorite dan review. Jeongmal Gomawo :D**

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya readers akan tahu apa kebohongan dan mengapa Kyungsoo terkejut.**

 **Salam Chanbaek.**


End file.
